Unperfectly Timed
by TsunamiWolf
Summary: After Malachor, the Ghost Crew is trying to get things back to normal. Ezra isn't having the best time getting over what happened, and things just get weirder when they wake up in a reddish room with someone they knew and, finding the Jedi temple intact? What's going on?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It had been a long night for the Ghost crew. Ever since Kanan and Ezra came back from Malachor things have been tough. Kanan had a rough time getting around the base, getting help from Hera most of the time and Ezra had been blaming himself for Ahsoka's supposed death and Kanan's blindness.

The Ghost crew and Rex, had been hard at work trying to find out if Ahsoka was truly dead. They were planning a mission in which Ezra, Rex and Zeb would go back to Malachor to search for Ahsoka.

Kanan had wanted to go, but was forced to stay since he was still getting used to seeing through the force.

Finally after a month of preparing, while helping the rebellion, the mission came into action. Ezra, Zeb and Rex took the phantom to Malachor with the hope to bring Ahsoka back with them.

Ezra's P.O.V.

I really hope we can find Ahsoka. She was an important member of the rebellion, not to mention one of the last remaining Jedi, and thanks to me she might be dead!

" We're almost out of light speed", said Rex.

"Got it", I answered shakily.

I knew Rex was very sad that Ahsoka didn't come back with us. It really breaks my heart to remember the conversation they had before we landed on Malchor. Rex sounded genuinely worried, while Ahsoka seemed to be calm about the whole situation. She was probably used to it since she fought in a war.

I wonder if she knew this was going to happen. But if she knew this would happen, why did she go with it? Why would she do something that she knows would lead to her death?

Her death… sure she could still be alive, but I can't feel her through the force. I am responsible for this. If it wasn't for me, this wouldn't have happened…

"Hey kid, get ready, we are almost there", said Zeb.

Well time to find the truth.

 **~KATUNK** ~

"What's wrong with this thing?", exclaimed Rex.

"The ship seemed to malfunction", answered Zeb.

"I can see that", answered an annoyed Rex.

As Zeb and Rex started an argument about what was wrong with the ship, I felt my surroundings through the force.

Something is wrong.

It feels dark. I don't like it.

"Aaaaaaaaah!", I screamed as this dark, mysterious power came to life around me. Both Rex and Zeb were at my side in a matter of seconds.

"Kid what's wrong?", was Rex's immediate response. I tried to answer but the power of this dark side user was overwhelming, making it impossible for me to respond.

—

Zeb's P.O.V.

"Zeb, check what's wrong with the ship, I'll stay with Ezra", said Rex.

I immediately jumped into action. I searched the controls, but nothing was wrong. I checked over and over again. Yet I didn't find the problem.

Suddenly the three of us were tossed to the back of the phantom. Then the ship turned around on its own and went into light speed again.

"Zeb, what did you do!?", exclaimed Rex, "I didn't do anything!", I responded, "You were…", started Rex.

—

Ezra's P.O.V.

"Hey!", I screamed, "Zeb didn't do anything! It was a force user, I think. I just know it wasn't Zeb", I said, more calmly now.

While I was in pain, I knew it had to be a force user. A very powerful force user. I don't know how it got on the ship, or how I couldn't have sensed it before but, I knew that I was right. To some extend.

"What do you mean a force user?", asked Zeb.

" Ezra, what did you feel?", asked Rex nervously.

Knowing that Rex has more experience with Jedi, I decided to ignore Zeb's question.

"I felt a dark presence. One I have never felt before. Its power is overwhelming, even colder and darker than Darth Vader's", I answered.

Rex started looking at the stars that passed us and said, "Well, whatever that was, it doesn't want us to reach Malachor".

I started thinking. What wouldn't want us to reach Malachor? Maybe Ahsoka was alive and it didn't want us to find her! That means she could be alive!

Now, who wouldn't want us to find Ahsoka? The Empire would probably want to keep her captive, but wouldn't they have left the planet by now? And wouldn't they have used her as bait to capture us or for interrogation?

This doesn't make any sense…

"Am I the only one that's freaking out about this!? Where are we even heading!?", said a rather jumpy Zeb.

"We are heading back to the base. As creepy as this is, maybe we should tell the others. Maybe Kanan and Ezra could meditate over this", answered Rex.

It was clear to me that he was in deep thought, and it definitely didn't take a force user to know he was even more worried about Ahsoka. Well so am I, but there is no logical answer to this!

At least for now.

—

Hera's P.O.V.

I was working on the Ghost with Sabine when I saw the phantom flying this way.

"Back already? I'm glad and all, but I thought it would take them longer to find Ahsoka", said Sabine.

"I think something might be wrong", I answered.

The phantom attached itself onto the Ghost. While I went to tell Kanan, Sabine went to greet the guys.

As I entered Kanan's room I couldn't help but wonder what it was like to be a jedi. I have been close friends with Kanan and Ahsoka, and well, I have to admit it looked, fun, to be trained in the force, even though they are now hunted down.

"Kanan. Zeb, Ezra and Rex are back", I said, "And Ahsoka?", he asked, "I don't know, they just arrived", I answered back.

Then he smiled and said, "Well why don't we go check?".

I smiled at him, even if he couldn't see, and helped him up.

Together we walked through the Ghost toward the ramp, where I could hear people talking.

When we arrived, I was sad to see that Ahsoka wasn't there, but glad that everyone came back alive and well, but I couldn't help noticing everyone is shaken up.

"What's going on?", asked Kanan.

"There was a situation on the way to Malachor", answered Zeb.

"Did you even make it to Malachor?", asked Sabine.

"No, but well…", started Ezra.

After that I listened intently at what the boy was saying, Kanan occasionally interrupting.

In the end I ushered the three of them into the medical bay to get checked.

"Hera what could have happened?. It should be impossible. I didn't sense any one that wasn't supposed to be on the phantom when they left", said Kanan after everyone had left.

As curious and confused as I was, we had to leave this for tomorrow and give everyone a chance to think about this.

"Love, I think it's best if we all just sleep on this", I started, "But Hera…", started Kanan, "No buts, we can talk about this tomorrow, when everyone has had time to think this over", I finished and with that I left Kanan in the hallway.

Wait! I need to help Kanan get to his quarters. Guess I'll have to go back.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a review.**

 **Have a great day! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ezra's P.O.V.

After the check up in the med bay I went to my shared quarters. I wanted to figure this out now, but, Hera said we should all sleep on it, and well, I can't disagree with her when she is in mother mode, as Sabine and I like to call it.

Tomorrow will surely be a long day.

As soon as I hit the bed I was out! I had a calm sleep until…

"Whoa! Where am I?", I asked out loud.

"Who's there?", replied a familiar, yet distant, voice. It sounded like a woman, around her 30's.

"Is it you again? You better not be playing any more tricks on me!", she screamed.

I swear I've heard that voice before, but I just can't think of anyone she could be.

Deciding to answer her question, I said, "I don't know who you are talking about or if this is all a dream, but I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Ezra. Maybe I could help you?".

Why did I just tell her my name!? For all I know she could be an inquisitor trying to trick me.

"Ezra! Where are you?", asked the woman.

"Hey, I answered your question, it's my turn, who are YOU?

"My name is Ashla", Ashla answered.

"How do I know I can trust you?", I asked her.

"Well, I am the one that turned you around on Malachor"-"WHAT!?", I interrupted.

I couldn't help it! This woman was the reason we couldn't get to Malachor!

"Why did you do that?! We were there looking for a friend. She could be dead!", I shouted at her.

"Ezra! You don't understand… There is something on Malachor that you are not ready to face. A monster your crew cannot encounter", she said sadly.

A monster. Ahsoka must be dead. Especially if there is a monster not even my crew could withstand.

My crew… How does Ashla know about my crew?!

"That isn't important… Now are you and your friends far away from Malachor?", Ashla asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you. Our friend is probably dead because of you!", I said.

This was all my fault! If I had gone to help her, and if I hadn't trusted Maul, Kanan would still see and Ahsoka would be here with us!

"Kid, I need to go! Remember to have fun and enjoy life! Bye", said Ashla quickly.

Huh… I'll tell Kanan in the morning…

—

Hera's P.O.V.

I was sleeping when I finally made contact with her.

"Man Hera, you should help Ezra. I'm afraid he's going down a dark path", she told me.

"I know it's just that, helping Kanan and getting new missions from the Rebellion… It's hard to get some time with him to just talk about this", I told her.

"Well hurry up because he's going to start isolating himself from the crew soon", she said.

"I know. But now we need to talk about why you didn't let the Phantom at least land on Malachor. Why would you manipulate my ship just so they wouldn't find you?", I asked.

"Hera, you don't understand"-"What I don't understand is why you wouldn't just pretend to be dead or hide if you didn't want to be found", I demanded.

I'm stressed ok!

"He is here and he is trying to manipulate me. I can't tell the difference between hallucinations and reality and I couldn't risk your crew getting possessed or tricked", she answered.

"I guess I can understand that logic. What did you want to talk about?", I asked. At this point I just want to get this over with.

"One: I'll only talk to you on emergencies. Two. Watch your back and be careful. There is something coming, it won't be good and you can't tell your crew. If I'm right, you're going to keep it a secret. Any ways your journey will probably begin soon. Don't worry it's going to be fun. You'll have to tell me how it all started. Goodbye", she finished.

"Wait!", I shouted before I woke up in a sweat.

I quickly went outside my room to see if there was anyone around. Good, no one was there.

I went back into my room and sat on the bed. I understood part of what she was talking about but what journey?

I'm assuming it's a mission for the Rebellion, but weird things have happened before. She probably got a vision or something.

What time is it?

4:00 am

Might as well start my day.

—

Ezra's P.O.V.

6:00 am

Time to wake up. I need to go talk to Kanan!

I quickly got ready and went looking for Kanan. I found him sitting in the common room.

"Hi kid. How are you feeling?", he asked.

"I'm well…", I started.

"Don't lie to me Ezra. Some thing's bothering you", he said.

"I had a vision last night. There was this woman called Ashla. She said she's the reason we couldn't get to Malachor", I said.

Kanan started to think this over when Hera came walking in.

"Ezra, could you get the rest of the crew. We have a new mission", said Hera.

—

Hera's P.O.V.

This is what we needed. After everything that has been happening we needed a simple mission to calm down for a bit.

I don't know how everyone will react to this, but I can mask my emotions really well, even from Kanan. So I'm ready for anything.

I waited in the common room with Kanan for the rest of my crew. In a matter of minutes they came into the room.

"The Alliance has given us a mission, as Ezra probably told you. It's going to be a simple mission. We are going to steal some supplies from an Imperial base on Shili and take them to Raada", I said.

"So we are just giving up on Ahsoka for a simple mission?", asked Sabine.

"No, we aren't going to give up on Ahsoka but"-"Would Ahsoka give up on us so easily?", interrupted Ezra.

"Well when I was captured", started Kanan.

"But in the end she came to help us. To help you!", said Ezra.

"That might be a little exaggerated", answered Kanan.

"Stop it both of you", I interrupted before this would become an argument, "What matters right now is that we need to get supplies to the people on Raada. Now get ready, we are leaving in a few hours", I finished before going to the cockpit with Chopper.

—

Sabine's P.O.V.

Well… This is definitely weird.

When Hera briefed us on the mission, I was confused. She was on board with our plan to rescue Ahsoka. I know what she said didn't necessarily mean she gave up but, her body language seemed to be hiding something.

I was starting to head for my room, like everyone else was, when Ezra pulled me aside.

"Hey Sabine, what happened to Rex?", he asked.

"He left when you were in the MedBay", I answered.

I know he wants to talk about something else but I just want to paint while I can. We can talk while in hyperspace.

Luckily he didn't have the chance to talk more, because Kanan came and took him away. Hopefully I can make it to my room without any interruptions.

I almost made it when I heard a noise from Hera's room. I would usually just walk past without acknowledging weird sounds from my crew's quarters, but I knew that Hera was in the cockpit with Chopper and I've never seen her room. Maybe I should check it out…

When I was about to open the door I heard footsteps. If Hera saw I was going into her room without permission I would be… hmm I actually don't know what would happen. No one has gone into her quarters, except for maybe Kanan and Chopper.

But I don't want to find out. I bolted to my room just when the person was coming into the hallway.

—

Ezra's P.O.V.

"Hey Sabine, what happened to Rex?", I asked.

"He left when you were in the MedBay", she answered.

I wanted to talk to her about the mission so, I tried starting a conversation. I didn't want to be alone since I, messed up on Malachor, but I feel like everyone is drifting away.

Maybe it's just me… Well anyways, our 'conversation', didn't last long since Kanan called me over back to the common room.

Well here comes another opportunity.

"Hey kid, don't feel guilty about my eyes. It wasn't your fault", he said.

Was that really his attempt at making me feel better? Well, I wonder what he will do next?

"Umm, about your vision. Did you see this 'Ashla' woman?", he asked.

"No. I only heard her. She sounded scared and nervous. She was hiding something", I said.

"Well,", he started, when Hera came in with a holopad.

"Ezra, I need you to help me… Am I interrupting something?", she said looking up from her holopad.

"No. Ezra you should go help Hera. We can talk later", said Kanan.

I stood up and went to help Hera. But I can't shake the feeling that something is wrong and that something or someone in the ship is clouded in the force.

—

Sabine's P.O.V.

It had been a few days since we entered hyperspace and things have been calm. I'm just so curious about what was in Hera's room.

I was in the kitchen when Ezra came in. Maybe I should ask him about this.

"Hi Sabine", he said.

"Hi Ezra. How have you been?", I said, sitting down at the table.

"Well, honestly… strange. I had this weird dream a few days ago, but I haven't been able to talk to Kanan about it. Something always comes up", he said.

"Hmm. What kind of stuff?", I asked curiously.

"It's usually Chopper coming to ask for help because of something he broke. Hera also needs help sometimes. The Ghost really needs some maintenance", he answered.

"Maybe Chop knows something about your dream… or maybe he's just messing with you. But I was wondering, have you ever been in Hera's room?", I said.

"No. Now that I think about it, I've never seen a glimpse of it", he said and started thinking of something.

"Well, Hera and Kanan are working on something in the cargo hold, and I don't think Zeb would pay any attention to us. Maybe we should check it out", he said.

"I like that plan, but what about Chopper?", I answered.

"I doubt he'll catch us. We can turn him off if it comes to it", he answered.

We both casually walked into the hallway that led to Hera's quarters. When we saw that the coast was clear, we both ran into the room and closed the door behind us.

Well… this is boring. The room was just that, a room. There is a made bed, a closet a shelf and a few drawers. It's also very clean.

"Wasn't this underwhelming?", said Ezra, expressing my exact thoughts.

"Lets look around. Maybe there is something we aren't seeing", I said, starting to look through the shelves.

This couldn't be it!

I was about to open a cabinet when I had second thoughts. Hera wouldn't do this to me. What was I thinking invading her privacy! I should tell Ezra to leave. Yeah, that would be the right thing to do.

"Hey Sabine! Look at this!", yelled Ezra.

I walked over to him to see a secret panel on the floor in the closet.

"Should we open it?", he asked. I really wanted to but, it would be wrong.

"Everyone get ready for landing", said Hera through the inter com.

"Guess we should get out. We can check it out when we come back", I said and left the room followed by Ezra.

—

Ezra's P.O.V.

We finally arrived on Shili. Turns out the reason we were on this planet was because one of the villages had more than enough food and wanted to donate some to the cause.

They seem to be pretty anti-empire. It's cool to see these people that seem to have kept their primitive traditions, but still be informed over what was going on in the galaxy.

We were on our way to the village, being led by one of the male natives named Juga.

It was a very relaxing walk so far until…

"Everyone duck!", screamed Juga, as he fell on the floor, everyone else doing the same.

We were being shot at by a group of togrutas that all had the same mark on their shoulder. We followed Juga and ran trying to stay clear of the arrows they were using.

"I'm sorry, but we didn't expect to be attacked by our enemies", he said.

He was then called for in a whistle by one of his friends (I think) and turned to us.

"My men need me. Quickly! Hide in that cave and don't leave until I come get you", he then ran back in the direction he came from.

We ran in the direction of the cave. When we got there, we hid on the side of the cave where the shadows covered us but, we could still see outside.

"I think we should go help them. With us they'd have a better chance!", said Sabine.

"We can't. This is their fight and they honor that. If they didn't they would have asked for help. We can't disrespect their wishes", said Kanan.

After that we remained silent, waiting for Juga to come and get us.

We were going to see if there was still a fight when we heard footsteps approaching. We held our breaths and got ready to defend ourselves when… nothing came. I was already relaxing when an arrow nearly got Zeb.

Since I don't think they really know we're here because they didn't continue firing. It was probably just a rogue arrow. Kanan signaled us to go deeper into the cave just in case.

I started moving backwards when a light was shown in my direction. I was caught.

The enemy togrutas started closing in on us and blocked the entrance to the cave. Deciding it was best not to engage and hide, in hopes they would give up the search if they didn't find us, I shouted, "Run!" , to my crew and went into the back of the cave in hopes to find another exit or hiding spot.

My crew followed closely behind me, but so did the togrutas. I ran until I hit a dead end, literally.

"Are you okay Ezra?", asked Hera, giving me a hand.

"Yeah I'm good. Are they still chasing us?", I asked.

"Well they have us cornered, no thanks to you", said Zeb. Kanan and Hera gave him a quick glare before turning in the direction we came from.

"Sorry to interrupt, but why haven't they come here yet?", said Sabine, "I'm pretty sure they should've caught up to us by now".

"Maybe they realized we didn't want to hurt them and left us alone", said Kanan.

"Unlikely. There may be something here they're afraid of", Hera said as she looked at some markings on the wall, "We should get out of here ASAP", she finished.

—

Hera's P.O.V.

We were stuck in between a cave and group of angry togrutas. To pass the time I was looking at some markings in the wall. Ahsoka taught me how to interpret many different markings including these ones.

These ones read: 'The great monster that lives in this area of the cave kills anyone who comes into it's territory. Anyone who reads this is doomed to die unless they know exactly what they wish to know to survive'- well that is definitely strange-'This monster is like no other. It eats up its victims and spits them out into a time of dread or joy. The monster's territory is marked by a black line in the corner of the cave you are reading this in. Back to the time of darkness I go, into the night of light and black. To the balance of life we shall go!'

That was concerning. It was pretty quiet until my crew started arguing.

"Maybe they realized we didn't want to hurt them and left us alone", said Kanan.

"Unlikely. There may be something here they're afraid of", I said as I gave a quick glance at the wall, "We should get out of here ASAP", I said heading towards the exit.

"Why the sudden evacuation?", asked Kanan, following me.

"I'll explain-", I was caught off by a spear being pointed in our direction. I looked around and noticed the black lines the markings warned us about.

"They seem to be afraid of something", Ezra pointed out.

"We should wait until they leave. We seem to be safe on this side of the cave", said Sabine.

In that moment I noticed my crew faint behind me. I tried to run to them, but a small earthquake prevented me from doing so. A weird force field formed around us and I soon joined my crew and blacked out.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a review.**

 **Have a great day! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ezra's P.O.V.

The last thing I remember is being in the cave and blacking out. Then I remember hearing voices. I tried to wake up but I couldn't. I waited for a few minutes until I was finally able to open my eyes.

"Ezra are you okay?", asked Kanan.

"Yeah", I answered. I looked up to see I was with my crew in a red-ish room made of concrete. "Where are we?", I asked.

"It seems we are in a Sith temple", said Kanan, making a face.

I stood up and realized two more people were in the room talking. Their backs were to me so I couldn't see their face. One of them was a human male and the other was a togruta.

Wait… Sith Temple! How did it take me this long to process this.

"How did we get here!?", I exclaimed.

"We don't know", said Sabine, "But we need to find a way out".

"Do they know?", I asked, pointing towards the strangers.

It appears they had very good hearing because they turned around and walked towards us. I reached for my lightsaber to find it was not there.

My crew was calm so I guess I should trust them but I was still prepared in case of an attack.

"Sorry about the lightsaber, we just had the feeling you would attack us", said the female togruta as she handed me my lightsaber.

Now that I got a look at her face she really looked like a younger version of Ahsoka, around Sabine's age. The boy she was with looked to be the same age with brown hair and eyes.

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Ahsoka and my friend here is Nyx", said Ahsoka.

Maybe she was a relative or something?

"Well this is Ezra, Sabine, Kanan, Zeb and I'm Hera", said Hera pointing to each of us.

"Where are we?", I asked. My crew seemed intrigued. They may already know. I don't care who tells me as long as I know!

"We are in a structure underneath Coruscant. Your friend here says it's probably a temple", said Nyx.

"Do you know how we got here?", asked Sabine.

"No. We found this place by accident. We were caught while exploring and brought here, where we found you unconscious", said Ahsoka.

—

Kanan's P.O.V.

This place feels strange. Not just because I'm in a Sith Temple but, because the force here is off.

"No. We found this place by accident. We were caught while exploring and brought here, where we found you unconscious", said Ahsoka.

Another strange thing is that this Ahsoka girl sounds exactly like the Ahsoka I remember seeing in the holonet and temple back in the Clone Wars. But that's just ridiculous, impossible even! Hera probably didn't know how to describe her properly or I'm just remembering incorrectly.

"Hmm. Do you know how we can get out?", I asked her. She seemed to know more about this than her companion.

"Well, from what we saw, we need two force users to get out the door", she said pointing towards a wall with a frame, "That's why we haven't gotten out yet", she said gesturing towards Nyx and herself, "But you and your blue haired friend there have lightsabers, so I was hoping you two were Jedi", she finished.

I've never seen a door like that before. The ones in the jedi temple were regular or automatic doors. I have yet to hear about a door that needs to force users to open.

"You're right. We are Jedi and we will help you, as long as you help us", said Ezra.

Was he crazy! We don't even know these people! How does he know they aren't working for the Empire?!

Before Ezra said anymore information Hera pulled us aside and excused us.

"Can we trust these people?", Sabine asked us.

"They seem to be trapped in here like us. At least we can have common ground in case they are working for the Empire", responded Hera.

"They'd owe us a favor", said Zeb in realization.

"Which could be safe passage out of Coruscant!", I finished. I just realized, they called the planet Coruscant, not Empire City…

"Sorry for interrupting but, could you hurry up? We want to get out today", said Nyx.

How rude. I think Ahsoka agrees since I saw her sighing in the background.

"Of course. Kanan, do you know how these work?", asked Ezra.

"No, not really", I answered.

He beckoned me towards the door and explained to me how we were going to open it.

"And how do you know all that?", I asked.

"We'll have time for that later. Now we should get out", said Hera interrupting.

We decided Ezra was going to open the first door. When he did, it revealed a second door, which I lifted. Everyone stepped closer to the third door that was revealed after the second one so that Ezra could let his down. Finally when Ezra opened the third door, a hallway was revealed.

Once we were all out I was finally able to drop the door quietly with Ezra following my lead.

"Come this way. We should be able to retrace our steps back to the entrance", said Ahsoka.

We followed Ahsoka and Nyx for a while when Zeb broke the silence. "So how did you know this was down here?", he asked.

"We were being chased through the alleyways when we ran into a dead end, or at least that's what we thought at first. We were able to find a secret panel on the wall that opened. We got in there before they could catch us", started Ahsoka.

"What we failed to realize was that it was an elevator. It activated and we ended up in here. I can't help but wonder how deep the planets core is if we haven't reached it yet", said Nyx.

"Who was chasing you?", I asked, hoping it would be stormtroopers. At least that way we would know they were on our side.

"None of your business", Nyx answered.

Probably a Bounty Hunter then.

"Shh", said Ahsoka, "There are guards over there. They seem to be on a shift".

We waited for a bit before Ahsoka decided she would distract them while Nyx guided us to the elevator.

Ahsoka ran past the guards and made a dive to the left corridor, the guards close behind her. Once they were out of our hearing range, we made our way towards the right corridor and continued following Nyx until we got to the elevator.

"Now we just wait for Ahsoka", said Ezra.

"I'll call her, make sure she's not captured", said Nyx grabbing his comm and walking to a corner for privacy.

"So we're just going to follow them blindly through Empire City?", asked Sabine.

"What's strange is they're calling it Coruscant, not Empire City", said Hera, "Plus they were being chase, probably by stormtroopers".

"They could be messing with us I mean, what about this Ahsoka. She looks like a younger version of Fulcrum. This could all be a hallucination!", I finished when Nyx came running back.

"Ahsoka is almost here, we should get going"-"Everyone into the elevator quickly!", said Ahsoka as she ran past us into the elevator, everyone quick to follow her.

We were all silent on the way up, hoping for the best, but expecting the worst. The trip was about 15 minutes long and when we finally got up, we found ourselves in a dark alley. When I looked around I was not surprised when I didn't see a sky, since from what I could understand, we were at the bottom level of Coruscant.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a review.**

 **Have a nice day! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Welcome to the lowest level of Coruscant!", said Nyx.

"From what it appears they left. Where are you all going?", asked Ahsoka, looking at me and my crew.

"We don't know. Just somewhere the imperials won't find us", I said.

"Imperials? Do you come from another planet or something? We live in a democratic planet, well at least it's supposed to be", said Nyx.

"Kanan", said Hera in a low whisper, so only I could here, "I'm getting the feeling we traveled to the past".

That's impossible! What did that cave do? That would mean the Jedi are still alive. This HAS to be a dream.

"Are you sure we are on Coruscant?", asked Sabine skeptically.

"Sadly yes", said Ahsoka. She seemed annoyed, but not at us.

"Wait! If we are in the past, that means that it is Ahsoka!", I told Hera in realization.

This feels so weird. What would she be doing here and not in the temple? The temple! That's where we should go. They might be able to help us.

"Can you take us to the Jedi Temple?", I said.

Nyx and Ahsoka shared a look and turned around for a minute. They then turned back and nodded, Ahsoka looking a bit nervous.

"If you want to go that high up we should start moving now. You can stay at our place if you want. It's about halfway", said Ahsoka in a serious tone.

—

Sabine's P.O.V.

We followed the two 'know it all's' through the city. While I was relieved the Empire wasn't here, I could still see all the people suffering in every level. Though it got better as we went up.

We were quiet most of the way. I don't think it was because of the awkwardness, at least not entirely. We were in the most dangerous areas of the planet. It was better if we didn't make contact with anyone. Ahsoka even pulled up her hood.

Nyx at one point ran in another direction while Ahsoka kept guiding us. He didn't say why but, he met us two levels up after, so we all kept walking quietly without an issue.

From what I studied, I could assume we were in the Clone Wars-Era, since Ahsoka was here and the Jedi were still alive.

We finally made it to their 'home'. It was a workshop that had a platform facing the giant hole where ships flew up and down through city levels. It also had a door where people on the level could come in, aka the way we got in.

"Does anyone want to eat?", asked Ahsoka. Nyx went somewhere in the shop. It had lots of shelves filled with ship and speeder parts.

"No thanks", said Kanan, "We'll just rest for the night and continue tomorrow".

We all looked around after Ahsoka went to look for some blankets. We were all confused I mean, Ahsoka's a Jedi so she shouldn't live here but she seemed very serious about this being her 'home'.

The only crew member that seemed to know what was going on was Hera. I'll ask her about it later, she's probably examining the parts on the shelf she's facing.

Ahsoka came back and gave us all blankets apologizing she didn't have anywhere we could sleep that was more comfortable than the floor.

 **The Next Day**

"Alright. Rise and Shine!", shouted Ahsoka, "It's a good time to start heading to the temple". She said something else I didn't understand.

I slowly stood up with the rest of the crew, Ezra being the last.

"Is Nyx coming with us?", asked Hera. It was probably best if we knew he wasn't reporting us or something.

"He has to run an errand. Anyways lets get going", answered Ahsoka.

The way up was mostly the same as yesterday's except this time, the people weren't really suffering for the most part and by the third level people appeared to have middle-class lives.

Ahsoka seemed uncomfortable and looked shady, compared to everyone else in this level at least, because of the cloak she was wearing. She didn't draw attention to herself which I found weird. Wouldn't she be more comfortable the closer she got to her home…I think?

By the time we got to the first level I saw all of the rich people that lived luxuriously. I can't believe it! Even without the Empire people were still suffering while the government (and rich) lived without a care in the world!

We finally made it to the front of the Temple. There were a lot of stairs. It didn't seem to be guarded, but we could never be too careful.

"This is where I leave you", said Ahsoka.

"Why? Aren't you coming inside?", asked Ezra.

"Sorry, I have a job and I really need the money. Plus I'd rather not face any Jedi in there, you shouldn't have a problem though. They'll hear you out and know if you're telling the truth. They might not have time to help you because of the war, but they'll let you stay. If not, you can stay with Nyx and I", she said before turning and walking away.

Kanan reached for her arm and grabbed her saying, "Why won't you come with us. Aren't you a jedi?", he asked confused.

Ahsoka slipped out of his grasp and said, "You've clearly stayed away from the news for a very long time. Good luck getting back to your time" And with that she left.

So we time traveled? That makes a little bit of sense. Double take, how does Ahsoka know? She must've felt it in the force or something.

"Well, time to go in", said Kanan. This must be so hard for him.

We started walking up the stairs. It was uneventful most of the way until we got to the top.

"Who are you and how did you get in?", asked a voice from behind us.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a review.**

 **Have a nice day! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Shout out to _stormyskies8_ for being the first person to leave a review. Thanks for leaving one, you've righted a wrong. I hope you keep enjoying!**

 **Chapter 5**

Kanan's P.O.V.

"Who are you and how did you get in?", asked a familiar male voice from behind us.

"We must speak to the Jedi Council immediately", I said, getting straight to the point.

"You didn't answer the question, who are you?", he said reaching for his lightsaber.

I didn't know how to answer, and by the silence, no one else knew either. Instead I stared and examined the man. I think he's Eeth Koth, he could probably help us!

"Well, my name is Ezra, this is Sabine, Hera, Zeb and Kanan", Ezra said pointing to us when he mentioned our name, "And we have stumbled into a strange situation that only you might believe", he said.

As if that didn't sound weird. "What my friend is saying is that we aren't really from here and a friend told us you could help with our specific situation", said Hera.

Eeth stared at us for a second, especially at me and Ezra, with a few glances to the others until saying, "I'll let you in as long as you answer me this, are you Jedi?".

I thought the question over. Am I a Jedi? It's been a long time since I considered myself a true Jedi, with my feelings for Hera and all, and considering that in our time it's dangerous to be a Jedi…NO! Ever since Ezra came I became a Jedi once again.

None of my thoughts mattered though, because by the time I had my answer Ezra had already answered yes.

"Follow me, I will take you to the council room", said Eeth.

He walked us in, obviously deep in thought for some reason. My crew followed them, never having been to the temple, but as soon as I went in I knew the way to the council room where my master and I would get our missions, or in my case, get scolded by the council.

Once we reached the council room we walked in and Eeth called a meeting. After a few minutes the meeting started.

"I found these strangers walking into the temple. They asked for help and I believe this was the disturbance in the force", he said, going to his seat.

"What do you want to tell us? If you hadn't noticed, the war has taken a toll on us and we don't have time to waste", said Master Windu.

"We believe we have time-travelled into the past. We don't know how, but we just know this isn't the time or place we were last at. To us all of these events have already happened", said Sabine. Nice of her to be taking initiative.

Guess it's better to be direct than avoid the inevitable.

"WHAT? Do you really expect us to believe that?! If you don't have anything useful to say stop wasting our time", said Windu, to be expected.

"If you don't believe us, sense it in the force. We were that disturbance you felt!", said Ezra.

"And we might have some news that you may find interesting anyways", said Hera.

"And what may that be?", asked Kit Fisto.

I caught the glance Hera had given me and immediately knew what she was playing at.

"If you help us find out what happened, we may tell you", I said. I really wanted to tell them but - I remember something like this happened when I was a youngling.

A group of strangers came into the temple and told the council about a supposed 'Sith Temple' in exchange for help. WE are those strangers, or were…

"Sense the truth I do", said master Yoda.

"So do I, as ridiculous as your story may sound, there must be an explanation", said Ki Adi Mundi, "Master Fisto take these people outside while we reach a conclusion", and that he did.

We went outside the council room and stood in an awkward silence for a moment before Fisto asked to talk to me. We walked for a few hallways while my crew stayed behind and waited until no one was around.

"So, are you from the future? If you are, can you tell us how to win the war?", he asked.

Flashbacks suddenly came back to me about the day the Jedi fell. I wanted to tell him so badly, but I knew I shouldn't. It could affect the future of my crew, whether it be good or bad, things had already happened and I couldn't just change them. At least that's what I keep telling myself.

"I-I can't say that, it could change the whole future", I answered.

He seemed to understand and decided to continue the conversation anyways, "So, how far into the future are you from?", he asked.

"I lived in this time. I remember it clearly. We are from 17-18 years into the future if I know when it is right now", I said.

"Well we should go back, I want to talk with someone else in your crew before the council talks to you again", he said.

We walked all the way back to the crew. I was expecting him to talk to Ezra but I was surprised he went to talk to Hera.

"Don't you find it weird that he wanted to talk to Hera and not Ezra?", asked Sabine.

"Maybe he 'sensed' the aura of authority in Hera", said Zeb. He kind of had a point.

By the time Hera and Fisto came back, the council asked for us. We walked through the halls, younglings staring at us. We made it to the council room.

We walked inside and started talking to the council.

"We have decided to help you, if you help us. You and the boy are Jedi right?", asked Windu.

"Yes", I mumbled.

"Then you could help us with a 'job' of sorts. To prove you are truly helping us, you will help us solve a mystery", said master Mundi, "An anonymous person has tipped us off about a supposed attack planned against us. Because of what has happened in the past, we aren't willing to take any chances".

"We want you to help us figure out whether it's true or not and what this attack will be", said Windu.

"With all do respect, why would you trust a bunch of strangers with something like this? You said attacks have happened before so wouldn't it be stupid to trust strangers?", said Hera.

"You make an excellent point. While we don't completely trust you, we were trying to see if you're part of the trick", said Windu.

Attack… attack… I remember there was another attack after the bombing, but not to the temple in general… it was towards one of the COUNCIL MEMBERS!

"If I remember correctly, I know the attack you're talking about and you shouldn't take it lightly. The attack wasn't towards the temple, it was towards a council member!", I stated.

I know they sensed the truth and their faces were those of concerned and worried people. I know what I said scared them, but it was the truth.

"Those are certainly news. Anything else you'd like to tell us?", Windu asked.

I looked around and my crew came to a silent agreement. "We discovered a Sith Temple underneath Coruscant", I said.

"Outside you should go. Wait for more instructions, you will", said Yoda.

We decided to follow orders and went outside.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a review.**

 **Have a nice day! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shout out to _stormyskies8_ for leaving a review. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Chapter 6**

Ezra's P.O.V.

The Jedi put us in two spare rooms. Kanan, Zeb and I shared a room while Hera and Sabine share another one across the hall.

It was the first day of our stay and Kanan decided he would show us to the dining hall for a bite.

As we walked through the halls we received weird stares from the other Jedi. When we finally reached the dining hall and went to the line. We all got our food and went to a table to sit down.

"I'm glad they believed us, with the Jedi we can get home faster", said Zeb.

"Yeah, and we can help them with something, even if it isn't stopping the Empire from being created", said Kanan sadly.

"Cheer up guys, at least we are safe here", said Hera with a smile on her face.

She's hiding something, I can sense it.

"A world without the Empire, I remember those days, well these days?", said Zeb in a dream like manner.

"This food is decent, I expected better from the famous Jedi temple", said Sabine in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey, it's better than anything we can find in our time", I said joining the conversation.

"Should we talk about this mission? I mean it might be good to know what we're doing", said Sabine.

"A lot has happened today, we should probably just take it easy", said Hera. Well I'm not about to argue with that logic!

"Do you fit in your room? Ours only has two beds, enough for us, but for you…", said Sabine.

Oh no, I didn't think it would come to this. The room situation.

"About that…Zeb is sleeping on the floor", said Kanan. We all waited for Hera's reaction, but it didn't come, she just kept eating.

"That was anticlimactic", I whispered to Sabine. She laughed and kept eating her food.

 **The Next Day**

We had already eaten breakfast and were on our way to the council room.

" So, how will you help us with the, situation?", asked Windu once we arrived. He is scary.

We all turned to look at Kanan since he knows what actually happened.

"Well, you'll be pleased to know that the attack is unsuccessful, but only because you took precautions", started Kanan.

"Who do these people target?", asked Mace. If you just let Kanan finish talking, he might answer all of your questions…

"It's Master Yoda. They try to attack him at a senate meeting he attends. Luckily the shooter misses, but gets away", continued Kanan.

"So we didn't need your help at all?", said one of the masters.

"No, you see, the attack I mentioned was one of two. That one failed because the shooter was clumsy.

The other attack failed you were already prepared. This attack is from the inside of the temple. I may be able to recall the approximate date of when it happens, but I'd need to know the current date", explained Kanan sheepishly.

The council exchanged looks and seemed to think it over. Honestly I'm not sure what we can actually do.

"Tell us who the attacker is, can you?", asked Yoda.

"It was a droid that planted a series of traps and bombs in your room. The droid was part of the bomb so you never found out what model it was", Kanan explained, "But it was a miracle you survived, the plan was so perfect from what the report said".

"Hmm, a word with master Jarrus, the council would like".

Kanan looked at us and nodded, telling us it was alright to go. We nodded back and walked out of the room.

Once we were outside Sabine complained, "We should know what's going on!".

"Sabine, they are the Jedi council, the chiefs, leaders of this place. We should obey their wishes", said Hera.

Sabine looked disappointed, probably how I look. I want to know what's going on!

"Well, I guess we can go look around now", said Zeb shrugging and starting to walk off.

"Wait! What if you get lost?", I asked, trying to make him look dumb.

Zeb shrugged, "Kanan will probably find us", he said.

I rolled my eyes, waiting for Hera to intervene, which never happened. " Well, are you coming Ezra?", asked Sabine following Zeb.

"Sure. Wait up!", I exclaimed chasing after them.

—

Sabine's P.O.V.

We walked around the temple, a few Jedi and younglings looking at us weirdly. I guess we must look pretty odd to them.

"What should we do?", I asked.

"I'm not sure. I guess we should explore, there are a lot of rooms in the temple, training areas, meditation rooms, the library", said Ezra happily imagining what he would do.

We started looking for a training room when Ezra crashed into a youngling.

"Oh so sorry!", exclaimed the youngling standing up quickly, "Who are you?", he asked.

"We're just visiting until we figure out how to get back home", I stuttered quickly.

"Umm… well do you know where you're going?", he asked.

We looked at each other awkwardly, knowing we were just wondering around until we bumped into something interesting, "Not technically", answered Ezra.

"Well, my classes don't start in an hour… I can be your guide!", he exclaimed turning around and walking in a random direction.

"Should we follow the kid?", asked Zeb.

Ezra and I nodded. I don't really see a problem with following him.

"My names Caleb by the way", the boy said turning around and grinning for a moment.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a review.**

 **Have a great day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Kanan's P.O.V.

I had to deal with the council alone. I guess it makes sense because I was actually here when the attack happened, I didn't actually see anything, but everyone talked about it.

I was standing in the council room waiting for someone to speak. I'm not sure if this is more nerve racking than when I was younger.

It felt ridiculous, I'm a grown man. I have fought in many battles, evaded the Empire many times and I have learned how to fight while blind. I am braver than this.

"Let the meeting begin", said someone.

I can't really identify everyone, it's been a long time since I heard their voices.

"Kanan Jarrus, we need you to explain how we evaded a catastrophe", said Master Windu.

"Of course masters, it was a strange process. You initially wanted to use a duplicate of Master Yoda but decided against it for an unknown reason". As soon as I said it I realized how ridiculous I sounded.

Where would they possibly find a duplicate of Yoda? He's the only , yoda?, in the known Universe.

This was probably a rumor the younglings spread around. Why did I ever believe that?

"But in the end you insert a security system in your room as well as arm yourself with a gun", I stated.

I felt weird stares headed in my direction.

"A gun? Why would we use such a weapon?", asked Fisto?

"Well it was that or you got a stormtrooper, but after an issue, I don't think you'd let a clone trooper in here", I said, "And the attacker was shot on his shoulder"-

Did I really say stormtrooper? That would be weird since my trauma is towards clones. I guess it's alright if they didn't notice.

"You mean the incident with clones Tup and Fives? Your thoughts make sense", said Windu, "Why do you say you 'think'? Did you not participate in this before?".

"I apparently did, I just didn't know it. I was a youngling at the time of the attack. Any ways, it's all a pretty standard security system, I could help you install an impenetrable and disguised system", I said, "I do that in the future".

The force felt strange, maybe they don't trust me anymore?

"Alright, we'll get the materials for you to work tomorrow. You are dismissed": said Windu.

I turned around and walked out the the door. Maybe I should try to find Ezra, I could show him around to the best of my capabilities.

After going through two hallways, I felt a small tug on my clothes, "Walk with me, will you?", asked Master Yoda.

"Master Yoda? Of course, where should we go?".

"A place that eases you", he said.

"Would you enjoy the room of a thousand fountains?", I asked.

There was silence. Did he not like my offer? I start moving forward and I feel him besides me.

I try my best to get to the right place, but I get lost a few times In the end Yoda finished taking us to the room of a thousand fountains.

I walk in and feel at peace. I've missed this feeling. We sit down and take deep breaths.

"Hmm, lost you were", said Master Yoda.

"I guess you could say that before I got a padawan, I forgot who I was", I said surprised he had sensed that.

He started chuckling, "In the halls, I meant". Well that was embarrassing on my part.

"Oh, yes. I haven't been here in a long time", I probably shouldn't be saying this.

"Wear a mask, why do you?", he asked. Didn't they sense it.

"I lost my sight in a recent battle. I use the mask to cover my burns", I explained.

"Take it off, could you?", he asked. This sounds like something he would do.

I nod and take my mask off placing it on the ground.

"Hmm, matured you have", he said, "Meditate we should, get back to your time you and your friends must".

I nod and start to concentrate. How do we get back?

—

I enjoyed meditating with Master Yoda, he gives off a peaceful vibe. And the force just told me to go back to the temple.

Well we just kind of got here by entering a cave, I guess we can get out by walking into a Sith Temple.```

I walk to my room to find Zeb and Ezra already inside, "Where have you been?", asked Ezra.

"Meditating with Master Yoda", I said.

"You were meditating with Master Yoda and you didn't invite me? How could you! I need training!", exclaimed Ezra in an offended tone.

I'll just ignore him.

"So what did you guys do today?", I ask.

"We looked around, went to the training area and sparred with some padawans", said Ezra excitedly, forgetting that he was offended with me.

"We also met a kid that took us around. Name's Caleb I think", said Zeb.

They met me? I met them as a kid? How do I not remember this then?

"Sounds familiar? What did he do? Maybe I can remember him if you tell me how he acted?", I said.

Please don't let him - me do anything embarrassing.

"He was nice, a bit clumsy and overly enthusiastic, but he helped us get around. I also beat him at a sparring match. I guess you taught me better than you thought Kanan", said ezra proudly.

Well, he's never learning my real name. Can't let him get a big head because he found out he actually beat me in a sparring match.

"Good job Ezra, I'm proud of you. Now tomorrow I need to help the Jedi install a security system so I'm going to hit the hay right now", I said laying on my respective bed.

Maybe tomorrow we can go home, or at least I can look around at the temple.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a review.**

 **Have a great day! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sabine's P.O.V.

After looking around the temple, bumping into some Jedi, not that I recognized any though Ezra got excited at times, and fighting in the training rooms we went back to our rooms.

When I walked into my room Hera was already there, reading on her bed.

"Where were you this whole day?", I asked going to my bed.

"I was looking around, though I came back here quickly. It feels odd to be in a time when the Jedi are still alive, it's, unnatural", she said shivering.

She looked really uncomfortable for a second before going back to her normal self.

"What are you reading?", I asked curiously.

"A holobook about ships", she said quickly, going back to her reading.

Of course it's something about ships! I rolled my eyes and looked around the room. It's pretty late, I should probably sleep.

I keep looking around and spot what looks like a data disk besides Hera.

"Are you stealing information?", I asked getting ready to sleep.

"What are you talking about?", she asked looking up from her holobook.

"The data disk", I said pointing to where it was. I blinked a few times, it's not there?

"I think you're tired Sabine, you can tell me about your day tomorrow, get some sleep", said Hera.

There's the motherly captain I know.

I nodded yawning and laying in bed to close my eyes and…..

—

I woke up the next day feeling refreshed. The beds here weren't the best, but I was used to sleeping in odd places.

Hera was already up, getting ready for the day.

"Morning Hera", I said stretching.

"Mourning Sabine!", she answered, a bit strangely.

Once we were ready we walked out of the room and went to the mess hall, where we had previously agreed to meet up with the guys.

We sat at a table and waited a few minutes for them. Once they arrived they looked slightly annoyed with each other.

"Rough night?", asked Hera.

"Lets just say the isn't made for two humans and a lasat", said Ezra with a forced smile.

I really want to know what happened last night…

After our breakfast, Kanan excused himself to go see the council. Ugh! I wish we could be of more help!

"So, what are we doing today?", Zeb asked.

"I guess we should take advantage of the situation and explore some more", exclaimed Ezra.

I guess it's a good idea. I nodded in agreement ad looked at Hera, who just sat there.

"I think I'll just go back to the library", she said standing up and walking away.

"She seems to be out of rhythm", said Zeb.

"It's been a few weird days, I think we're all acting strange", said Ezra.

"I think we should follow her, maybe she's going somewhere else", I said, looking at Ezra.

While a lot has happened, we haven't forgotten about the tile in her closet floor. We should check it out once we get back to our time.

"What are you guys doing?", asked Zeb as Ezra and I stood up.

"We're going to look around for a minute, we'll come back and get you", I said walking out of the mess hall, Ezra behind me.

We followed Hera about one hallway behind. We really wanted to know where she was going!

Eventually she stopped in front of a doorway before walking inside. We followed her and discovered it was indeed the library.

"Well, should we see what she's reading about?", asked Ezra.

"She'll probably just end up reading about speeders or something", I said starting to walk away.

Ezra stayed behind for a moment before following my lead.

—

We made it to the mess hall and saw Kanan and Hera sitting down eating already.

"Way to wait up guys", I said sitting down with my food.

"Ha! Just figured we could use a break from you guys", said Kanan smiling.

"A break? We haven't seen you today!", said Ezra, "At least for most of it".

We all just laughed at his remark and started eating.

"Good news, we might be able to go home tomorrow", said Kanan, "General Kenobi and Skywalker went down there today and found something. I have spoken to the council and helped them with the attack and they say they no longer consider us a necessity".

"That sounds a bit harsh, doesn't it?", said Zeb.

"Yes, but that means they're going to help us get back to our home", said Hera.

We discussed what else we would do the next morning.

After dinner we went to our rooms and for a split second I saw the data disk again. I must be tired…

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a review.**

 **Have a great day! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Ezra's P.O.V.

"Ugh", I heard as I stood up, whether it was from me or someone else I'm not sure.

We got ready and one by one we got out of the tight room, for hopefully, the last time.

We had breakfast with the girls and walked out of the temple for what might be the last time. I sensed that Kanan was sad, but it's not the time to talk about it, not in front of everyone.

Master Fisto was leading us through the underworld and down the Sith temple. I looked around at what would become Empire City.

It looks pretty bad in the lower levels. I wonder how it must look in my time, if its bad now…

We made it to the temple, "Well, what do you do at this point?", asked Master Fisto.

"I think we should go to the room where we first appeared, that way we can find what brought us here", said Kanan leading the way.

Once we made it to the front of the room we turned to Master Fisto and Hera said, "It might be best if you stay out here, we wouldn't want you to go to the future with us".

Kanan nodded and proceeded to lift the first door. Right, I forgot about this part…

"If we're not out in 15 minutes, we found a way to leave", said Hera.

I started lifting the second door and soon we were once again trapped in the red brick room we first woke up in.

"What do we do now?", said Sabine.

We were all looking around, I was looking on the floor, Sabine and Zeb were on wall duty and Hera was checking pillars.

Meanwhile, Kanana was using the force to see if he could trigger something. What if we were too optimistic? What of we never get back home?

No Ezra! Don't think like this! We will find a wa…

—

I was the last one to wake up, again. It was dark around us so I turned my lightsaber on for light.

"We're back in the cave!", exclaimed Sabine.

I walked out slowly to see there was no one attacking us and, it was night?

"Huh, time passed here too", pointed out Zeb looking at the Shili night.

"I-I guess we should head to the village", said Hera walking to the West.

We followed her until we finally arrived. Huh, I didn't know she knew the way here.

We went to the middle of town and Hera entered a big tent, "Can you start grabbing those crates, we're taking them to the ship", she said.

After an hour of waiting Hera came out and signaled us to leave the town.

"What was that about?", asked Kanan.

"The chief wanted to talk about some things, nothing very important", she said quickly, speeding ahead.

We caught up to her, "Well it was important enough to take up an hour", said Sabine.

"I'd tell you, but I'm too tired and you wouldn't like it", she said.

We didn't talk the rest of the way, Hera had created a, tense, environment. She never did that.

What if Malachor affected her more than I thought? Is this my fault?

Hera turned around and smiled at me before going into the ship. Weird…

We left the supplies and went to our rooms, except for Hera who went to the cockpit with Chopper to set a course to Raada.

"Hey Ezra, can I talk to you for a moment?", asked Sabine. I nodded and we entered her room locking it.

"Is it me or is Hera acting weird?", asked Sabine.

"Honestly, I think we're all acting weird".

"True, but she has that secret compartment in her room", she mentioned.

"When are we going to check it out?", I exclaimed.

"I was going to say we shouldn't, but honestly I think we should now", she said.

That doesn't answer my question. I stood there staring at her.

"Maybe tomorrow while she pilots the ship", she said, "But we need a plan to go in there".

"If you think Hera is acting suspicious, I don't think it's a good idea to go in there now. She might be there constantly", I said.

Sabine thought it over and nodded.

"Maybe we should wait a while, but lets plan now! It might be the middle of the night, but technically we've been awake for a few hours", she said.

I laughed and nodded, sitting down and starting a plan to find out what Hera was hiding in her room.

The End.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a review.**

 **Have a wonderful day! :)**


End file.
